


Bad Girl

by krazykitkat



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazykitkat/pseuds/krazykitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, how have you been a very bad girl?" - POST-EP to "Holy Night"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Girl

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: Bad Girl  
> AUTHOR: Kat/krazykitkat  
> RATING: NC-17  
> DISCLAIMER: The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers, and NBC. No Copyright Infringement  
> is intended. I will put them back slightly disheveled.  
> THANKS: To Kansas and Kat for editing and support.  
> DEDICATED TO: The wonderful Rhonda for my West Wing Chrissie present and giving me the opportunity to see the famous Santa Danny.  
> POST-EP to "Holy Night"  
> Written 2003.

Where had she left them?

She drummed the podium with her fingertips, trying to think.

"CJ?"

Looking up, she watched Danny approach her through the shadows of the darkened press room.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just misplaced some papers. Thought I might have left them here, since I got a little distracted at the end of the briefing." She smiled as he stepped up onto the stage.

"Only a little?" He overlaid her right hand with his and moved to stand behind her. "I was hoping for a big distraction," he breathed in her ear.

CJ straightened, attempting to keep at least a small measure of distance between their bodies. "Whose idea was it?"

"Me being Santa?"

"No, the Easter Bunny." Wrong thing to say. She didn't need to see his face to know there was a lascivious grin spreading over it.

He ran his fingers up her left forearm, the hairs standing on end. "Bunnies... I like that idea even better."

CJ closed her eyes as the heat flowed south. She couldn't let him know how easily he shattered her control. "Was Josh involved? I know you e-mailed him."

"Maybe."

Danny rubbed her thumb with his, her hand on the podium flexing and allowing his fingers to slip between hers.

"I know at least Mark and Katie--" She swallowed a sigh as he closed the distance between them. "Was the kiss part of the set up?"

He nipped her earlobe as his left hand moved onto her chest, tracing the underline of her bra. "So, how have you been a very bad girl?"

"I wanted the twenty-year-old choir boys to take me to their place." She let the change of direction go by without complaint.

"I'm sure it was just so they could sing to you."

His beard brushed against her ear, setting the nerve endings humming. "That's what I told Carol. But I've been even worse since then and I'm probably going to go to hell."

"Tell me why, Miss Cregg," he purred.

"I've been fantasising about sex with Santa." How did that slip out?

"I don't think Santa would have a problem with that."

She felt a stirring against the back of her thigh. "Probably not."

"In fact, I think Santa may have been doing some fantasising of his own."

His hand slipped down her body and under her skirt, his fingers trailing up the inside of her thigh, pausing at the edge of her panties.

"Tell me to stop," he whispered.

She was on dangerous ground, but long past caring about consequences.

"Don't stop."

Danny roared off at the green light, pushing her panties to the side and immediately locating her clitoris. His first touch sparked a shudder, CJ gripping the podium to steady herself while pushing against his hand.

"You still got the Santa suit?"

"You really do want sex with him. I'm jealous."

She gasped as he pressed hard into her clit. "Only if you're in the suit."

"I don't have to return it 'till after Christmas." His fingers stroked across her folds. "You're wet," he growled.

And heading rapidly towards dripping.

"You doing anything tomorrow night?"

She lost the power of speech as he slipped a finger inside, slowly plunging in and out of her. A second finger soon joined the first, his thumb rubbing  
her clitoris.

It had been so long, too long, since she'd had any hand but her own between her legs. Her body was on the fast track to release.

She grinned at the image of Christmas in two years, Santa presenting her with the press corps gift and bypassing her lips for better places. His touch as recognisable as his kiss.

"Danny," she managed to mumble.

His beard and lips tickled her neck. She attempted to grind her bottom against him, but threw off his rhythm.

"Don't." He let go of her hand to encircle her waist with his arm. "Just let me do this. It's my gift to you."

And what a gift.

She kept hold of the podium as she leaned back against him, the pressure of his hardening penis arousing her even further. God...she wanted him inside her.

Her breathing quickened and she closed her eyes as his hand movement between her legs intensified. His other hand moved from her waist up to her breasts, his fingers pinching her already peaked left nipple.

Moans issued from her mouth as the desire built to excruciating levels. If she didn't come soon...the first wave of spasms hit and...

Nothing.

She'd been too caught up in her body's reactions to recognise his withdrawal. Her eyes sprang open, locating Danny standing near the edge of the stage.

"What the--" Her rapid breaths disrupted her speech. "Daniel! I was nearly there!"

He grinned. "Hold that thought till tomorrow night. My place, seven thirty. I'll be the one in the Santa suit."

"You expect me to come--"

Danny stepped off the stage and started walking towards the back of the room. "If you're going to insist on it being a business dinner, you bring the notebook."

"Screw you."

"That's the intention."

"You're hopeful," she hissed.

Danny paused and replied in a soft tone, "Always."

Those eyes were difficult to deny. She broke his gaze and stared down at the podium, too painfully aroused to walk back to her office. A couple more strokes should do it.

CJ rubbed the soaked material against her oversensitive skin, thighs straining. Her breath caught and she clutched the podium tightly with her free hand as she hit the peak.

She slowly floated back down to earth before her brain rudely interrupted the endorphin-induced haze by reminding her where she was and what they -- she -- had just done.

Her head snapped up and her gaze was drawn to a shape at the back of the room, behind the glass and blinds. She panicked for a second, worried she'd been caught, before recognising him.

A mixture of arousal and something she didn't want to analyse crossed his face. His eyes requested her answer.

She replied with a nod and a small smile.

Tomorrow night she would make sure he finished what he started, even if she had to tie him down.


End file.
